Bus Talk
by SooChan
Summary: [Yoongi/Jimin] Yoongi hanya mencoba menjalani paginya yang biasa. Aemua hal yang terjadi mungkinlah biasa, namun firasat hatinya saja yang bisa memutuskan, apakah ini sesuatu yang biasa atau lebih dari itu. [YoonMin]


Kata orang, saat kita jatuh cinta dan kita sadarkan perasaan itu dari naluri batin yang mentok sementok-mentoknya di lautan rasa dan pikiran seseorang, orang tersebut bakal, paling tidak, memuji orang yang dia cintai secara berlebihan.

Ada yang bilang malah, jatuh cinta itu serumit atom, tiada berujung-ujung materinya, satu bagian yang kecil itu menceritakan banyak hal. Yoongi tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang, lagipula ia tidaklah mencukupi batas standar dalam kepopuleran cowok-bergengsi-dengan-mobil-BMW itu.

Yoongi naik angkutan umum. Yang terbuktikanlah lebih hemat, lebihlah ramah lingkungan, lebih besar dan mewah, dan kau bisa sampaikan gurauan basi pagi harimu saat kerjaan kantor merangsek seperti wabah drama di dunia akan menyapamu dengan tidak berperasanya.

"Itu tulisannya 'Sekolah Swasta Daeyo'," Yoongi tidak pernah guraukan atau obrolkan hal basi di pagi harinya dalam menyambut tugas kantornya, bis tempat kakinya berinjakan itu berderu-deru di bawah kaki, menyulutkan sensasi menggelitik. "Minusmu tinggi ya?"

Tapi kali itu lain. Min Yoongi sedang lain.

Laki-laki yang dari tadi menyipit di sebelah Yoongi itu tersipu sebentar sebelum ia menganggukkan kepala dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kecanggungan seorang siswa sma labil.

"Kau sekolah di mana?"

"Di Junsa, sma dekat pemberhentian berikutnya."

"Kau jago akting?"

"Tidak, aku ikut kelas menari."

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia tatap laki-laki itu sebentar. Tubuhnya berisi, dan itu mengikutsertakan sebuah gembilan yang menggantung di pipi sosok itu, mirip bakpao di warung makan dekat rumahnya. Yoongi jadi lapar, ia mau bakpao. Bukan berarti ia rela menggigiti pipi pemuda di sampingnya.

Angin berderak di luar sana, dan ia mengangguk-angguk karena sedang telaahkan sesuatu dalam lajur pikirnya itu.

"Hyungnim, kerja di mana?" sosok itu bertanya pelan, setengah menunduk, tapi matanya masih terpakukan pada Min Yoongi.

"Aku kerja jadi asisten bodoh sekretaris perusahaan parfum," Yoongi mengangkat bahu. Ia terkejut bisa mengucapkan banyak sekali kalimat hari ini. Biasanya, bahkan ketika tetangga menyapanya, ia hanya melengos –tentu dengan hasil sebuah gerutuan dari tetangga tersayangnya 'dasar manusia tidak tahu diri, kalau kau mati kelaparan karena dipecat bosmu, kuharap kau bakal minta tolong semua tetanggamu, dan kami akan bersekongkol memberikanmu bakso tikus mati'.

Oke hal pertama yang aneh dari kata tetangganya itu ialah, kenapa bosnya harus memecatnya, ia anak rajin yang tidak rajin-rajin amat, tapi paling tidak kerjanya bagus, dan semua pekerjaan telahlah dibuai pujian yang diirikan sekantorannya itu. Kedua, orang tuanya kaya raya, jadi ia tidak perlu meminta makanan dari orang lain.

Dan terakhir, kenapa harus bilang tikus mati, tentu saja tikusnya harus mati kalau ingin membuat bakso tikus mati, tidak mungkin ada bakso tikus hidup, karena semua tikusnya akan merangsek keluar dan mereka yang pada dasarnya tercipta sebagai cewek-cewek yang takut akan hal menjijikkan itu bisa apa?

"Kau tidak kelihatan bodoh," siswa sma itu tersenyum lembut, halus sekali senyumnya, sampai Yoongi berpikir ada sekuntum atau tidak, seladangan bunga matahari yang merambati wajahnya. Kenapa bersinar dan manis sekali, Yoongi tidak kuat. "Kau kelihatan tampan kok."

Iya, tentu saja Yoongi tampan. Tidak perlu diberikanlah penjelasan itu, manusia mana yang tidak tahu wajahnya itu tampan harus diberikan bakso tikus mati.

"Sialan!"

Yoongi mengumpat, bis mengerem dengan mendadak, dan semua penumpang terayun ke depan dengan dramatis. Oke, bukan itu bagian sialannya sebenarnya, tapi biarlah yang lain anggap begitu.

Masalah sialan itu terpaku pada pemuda di sebelahnya, yang konsistensi beratnya jatuh ke samping tubuh Yoongi, menghentakkan mereka dan Yoongi terpaksa memegang tiang di atasnya dan menahan tubuh pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

Katakan saja klise.

Dasar-dasarnya memang begitu. Yoongi benci telenovela tentang adegan hampir terjatuh dan terselamatkanlah bokong wanita di film itu dengan uluran tangan sosok laki-lakinya.

Tapi kok ini rasanya berbeda sekali dengan telenovela, tidak seperti di drama yang ada lagu latar yang mendebarkan dan berbunga-bunga, mereka di tengah kerumunan penumpang bis yang mengumpat dengan segala nama umpatan, yang dari daerah maupun kota. Tapi mereka berdua membeku.

Kalau seseorang melihatnya, mereka benar-benar kelihatan membeku, seperti patung suci dari dewa-dewi nordik. Dan sekitar mereka bersahaja sekali walaupun penuh nama kebun binatang dan bahasa kurang ajar.

"Hyungnim?"

"Ah, iya, maaf, ini pemberhentianmu ya?"

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Ah yaya, eh, tidak, memang terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk menangkap tubuhku supaya tidak jatuh, itu baik sekali, aku bisa bahaya kalau bagian tubuhku luka sedikit saja saat ada ujian dasar nanti."

"Oh, ya, baguslah."

Kemudian Jimin menunduk, sembari ia berikan senyum yang sama lembutnya seperti tadi. Yoongi mencoba memberikannya senyuman tapi sepertinya pesona itu salah terlempar pada ibu-ibu yang sekarang berkedip kepada Yoongi, minta belaian, tidak, minta menggantikan suaminya yang kurang tampan mungkin.

Yoongi merutuk, ia terlalu jatuh dalam pikirannya sendiri tadi, sehingga dalam waktu yang sudah lewat-lewat itu, Yoongi baru sadar, ia bahkan tidak keluarkan secercah tanya jawab mengenai nama.

Bodohnya dirinya dalam kesempatan menggaet pacar, Yoongi pernah pacaran beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada di antara pertemuan antar pacar-pacarnya itu, yang mungkin berhasilkan membuat hatinya seperti ini

Saat ia linglung dan kantornya hampir mencapai jarak mata yang semakin memendek itu, Yoongi turun dari bis di pemberhentiannya. Halte tongkrongan bis itu tidak juga sajikan sejuk barang sedikit, Yoongi malah merasa makin gundah.

Ini cinta atau tanda mau gila, Yoongi tidak paham.

Terik matahari pagi menjeritkan rasa cemasnya itu, seolah menunjukkan mereka turut prihatin dengan nasib Min Yoongi yang berujung-ujung pada ketidaktahuan yang mengenaskan dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi mendesah kecil, kemudian mendinginkan kepalanya. Dan seperti yang biasa ia laku-lakuan ketika ia stres, memasukkan tangannya ke kantong dan bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja, cuman baik-baik sajanya seperti ingin menonjok orang.

"Hm?"

Ia mengerutkan alis, ia tidak ingat pernah menaruh sesuatu di kantungnya. Lalu ditariknya tangannya dan ia dapatkan sebuah deretan angka yang akan mengubah kelanjutan sisa hari Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memberikan nomor ponselmu padanya?"

"Tentu saja Jungkook, astaga, dia tampan sekali, dan dia mungkin berpikir aku anak polos."

"Kau memang kelihatan begitu sayangnya, tapi sikapmu jauh sekali dari polos, dia akan terkejut kalau ternyata dia tahu kau itu cowok nakal yang suka menggoda om-om."

"Om-om tampan, Jungkook," Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, ia menatap ponselnya dan berharapkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Sesungguhnya, ia sangat berbunga-bunga hari ini, karena pertemuannya dengan pegawai kantoran itu manis sekali. Mereka seperti bintang telenovela di bis yang pengap itu. Apa laki-laki itu berpikir yang sama, Jimin tidakkan tahu hal-hal itu pula.

"Kau berharap dia menelponmu," Jungkook tersenyum licik, ia melirik ponsel Jimin dan ia tertawa lagi. "Bertaruh kau pasti bertemu orang yang sangat tampan, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta Hyung?"

"Diam kau dasar kelinci tonggos tidak tahu diri," Jimin hampir mengumpat lagi ketika gurunya berdeham dan meliriknya tajam seolah ingin bilang 'diam atau nilaimu merah semua'. Jimin menghela, masih teramat jauh sekali sebelum gilirannya tampilkan tarian dalam ujian individual itu.

Drrt-drrtt

Jimin nyaris menjerit, ia hampir melemparkan ponselnya ke luar jendela dan kemudian bisa meratapi penyesalannya itu dalam sebuah melodi drama di pinggiran jendela. Tapi Jimin tidak melemparkan ponselnya, dan ia membuka pesan di dalamnya dengan gugup. Percaya tidak percaya, ada paling tidak lima belas pesan cowok-cowok –yang dari sekolahnya atau yang belakangan digodanya–yang i dapat hari itu.

 _By ; unkown number, 01xxx-xxx-xxx_

 _Ini Min Yoongi, seseorang dari bis pagi ini._

 _Bisa kita bertemu di kafe nanti malam?_

 _Jika ini memang orang yang benar, maka kirimi aku balasan_

 _Akan kuberitahu lokasinya nanti._

Jungkook berdecih kecil dan melirikkan matanya itu pada ponsel Jimin, kemudian pada Jimin lagi. Ia menyenggol hyung yang sering ia kurang ajari itu, "kau dapat balasan?"

"Tentu saja," Jimin tersenyum kecil, lagaknya seperti kucing saja, bukan kucing garong yang suka kibas rambut dan dance seksi itu –meskipun mungkin kadang ia begitu. Hanya seperti kucing rumahan yang kelewatan girang tuannya memberikan jatah makan lebih.

"Kau akan bilang 'ya'?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kutebak kau pasti sedang merencanakan seks."

"Tentu sa-"

.

.

.

.

.

Itu tidak terjadi malam itu, Jimin punya banyak sekali cara supaya mereka bisa melakukannya di tempat lain, dan di hari yang lain dan ia punyakan banyak cara untuk membuat Yoongi mengejarnya dan mendatanginya.

Ia hanya tidak mau ia mengangkang kesakitan di tengah ujian individualnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh.

Entahlah. Itu apa ya, ini apa.

Aku sedang apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi aku cinta kalian.

Dan itu nyata, nyata sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See u!


End file.
